Ethical Issues
by Caz251
Summary: Summary: Casey ponders over issues of ethics. Casey/Chuck. Slash.Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck, or anything associated with it.


**Title: **Ethical Issues  
**Author:** Caz251  
**Fandom:** Chuck  
**Characters:** Chuck, Casey  
**Pairing:** Chasey Chuck/Casey  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary:** Casey ponders over issues of ethics.  
**Spoilers:** General spoilers  
**Warning(s):** Slash.  
**Word Count: **667  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Chuck, or anything associated with it.

**AN:** I really should be working on NaNoWriMo, but this wouldn't leave me alone. Criticism is welcome be it constructive or not.

John Casey knew it was wrong, he really shouldn't be doing this it was completely unethical, not that listening in on the asset was ethical in the first place in regards to normal ethics, but it came under a different set of rules of ethics in relation to National Security. What he was doing now though was completely unethical even by the standards set by the NSA, there was no way that what he was doing was right, no matter what set of ethics he practiced under.

It had all started the week before, he'd been checking in on the asset when he'd heard something that had made him freeze. Chuck was moaning. Casey knew he had been hurt during the mission earlier that evening, but he hadn't realised the still in pain. His sense of duty insisted he go to check to see if the nerd was all right, he had just climbed through the Morgan door when the moaning had stopped, chuck sat panting and muttered Casey's name when he saw him standing in front of the window.

After seeing that Chuck was okay he left, excusing himself to go back to his own apartment, his mind reeling. Although he had only said his name in response to see him standing there, the idea of Chuck calling his name as he climaxed stirred something within Casey. The thought had not left his mind since he had seen Chuck laying there his name on his lips basking in the afterglow of orgasm.

That's what had led to the situation he was now in, he was sat in his chair in front of the computer with his headphones on using the bugs in Chuck's bedroom to listen to the other man as he pleasured himself. He couldn't help himself, he knew it was wrong and that Chuck was probably thinking about Walker, but he knew he could pretend, easily being able to imagine that it was images of him that were causing the moans that he heard coming from Chuck.

As he sat stroking himself to the sound of Chuck's moans that he acknowledged that it was wishful thinking, with Walker dangling herself on a silver platter in front of the nerd, he knew there was no chance for him. After all who would want a big guy like him when there was a pretty little blonde fluttering about?

He tried to block out all thought of walker, even though he knew that Chuck's thoughts would be full of her, instead of focusing on sound of Chuck's pleasure. He stroked himself to each of Chucks moans, and found himself releasing a few moments after Chuck, his libido having noticed that the last moan from Chuck's lips had been his name before his mind had. As Casey came down from the high that had been his orgasm he realised that Chuck been calling his name and quickly checked on the cameras in Chuck's bedroom to make sure that he was not in danger.

The sight that greeted him was that of Chuck stretched out on his bed, naked with three fingers in the hole that Casey wanted to explore, his other hand stroking his over sensitised cock, reawakening it from where it lay limp on his thigh. The he then looked up to where the camera was hidden, then in a voice husky with pleasure he spoke, "I know you're there Casey, you can join me if you want."

Casey didn't know what to say his brain having not quite caught up yet, a look of shock crossing his face at what Chuck had said, before he took off his headphones and made his way to the door. He didn't know what would happen, but he knew that it probably wouldn't be seen as ethical in relation to the asset under the ethical guidelines of the NSA. Major Casey, Mr. Rules and Regulations, decided there and then that ethics shouldn't be something he let get in the way of a job.


End file.
